


Leaving

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to run away after the boys' dad has left them particularly stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> short... sorry.. I'm in class, and just wanted to write something.. this came to mind... strange I know.

“We could do it, you know. Run away.” Sam tells his brother Dean as they sit quietly in their hotel room.

“What would Dad think when he got back? He’d be furious!” Dean reasons.

“But he isn’t here. He won’t be back for another month. That is plenty of time to get far enough away.” Sam tells his brother.

“Dad’s a hunter. We’re hunters. We track things. You think there is anywhere we could go that he won’t find us?” Dean shouts back at his brother.

“Fine. If you won’t go with me. Then, I’ll go by myself. I don’t need you.” Sam pouts and gets up to pack his meager belongings.

“Fine. But you better realize what dad is going to do. He is going to be furious. You’re only 15 Sam! I’m supposed to look after you!” Dean yells, grabbing Sam’s shoulders and turning him around to face him.

“Why? Why do I have to follow his orders? Why do I have to stay here when you two go off to hunt? Why do I have to live with his constant berating?” Sam shouts and collapses against his brothers chest. “How do you handle it Dean?”

“I don’t have to. Every time I get yelled at I know I have to stay strong for you. Sam, you’re the only reason I stay.” Dean whispers into his brother’s shoulder.

“Then why won’t you go with me?” Sam questions back.

“Because Sammy, I’m still not planning on letting you leave. If he comes back and you are missing… he will go ballistic. He will search for you, then he will tear you away in the most embarrassing way possible, and then he will tear you a new one. You think it’s bad now? Just wait till he catches back up with you. Sammy, you’re all I’ve got… Please don’t leave.” Dean pleads, pushing his brother away and keeping his hands on his shoulders.

**  
**“Fine, Dean, I won’t leave. But its not for you. It’s cause I don’t want to deal with his shit.” Sam says, shrugging away from his brother.


End file.
